Akumaria
}} Akumaria (あくまワイルド Akumaria) is a Hell island located deep underground within the ocean of ash known to Akumarians and Coronans as the Dark Dark Sea. Like the other Hellpieans, Coronans appear to take on the likeness of demonic humanoids though the Akumarian do seem to progress further into the demonic tree than even the Coronans. Akumaria is connected to the top of the Red Line above via several tunnels that progress within the Red Line in all directions. Almost all these tunnels have openings in the top of the Red Line and as such Akumaria has the most connections to the outside world, that being said the only way to get from Akumaria to those tunnels is flight since all the tunnels stem from the ceiling of the large cavern. The only other method is to come via the Dark Dark Sea from Corona. Much like other Hell islands, the existence of Akumaria is unknown to many outsiders; even being considered a myth or joke by some. History Geography Architecture Akumaria sits within a massive cave in which most of the living units are carved into the walls where as the main buildings rise from the magma its self and tend to take on a tierd hexagonal shape which almost always has a domed ceiling. The enhabitants seem to have a certain flare for magma flows as they are incorperated into several buildings and sculptures within the city. The central building is the main training ground/tournament area in which all Akumarians are trained the basics of fighting and the ones who excel are taught Akumarian Tai Jutsu. Culture Government Citizens Akumarians are the native enhabitants of the Hell Island,Akumaria, and are the only species situated on the island itself aswell as the dominant species within the surrounding area. The Akumarians share the Dark Dark Sea with the Coronans and as such are situated deeper than any other species. In general the Akumarians are a combat driven race with little care for politics or diplomacy. Like the Coronans and the Hellpieans the Akumarians have horns on their heads and cat like eyes which allow them to see in the dark. Unlike the Hellpieans they do not have venemous blood and are even further from the Styxians, their blood however is special as for unknown reasons there is no such thing as a "Blood Type" or rather there is only one which is written as (H+). This strange biological phenenomenon makes the Akumarians 100% compatible with eachother. Appearance The citizens of Akumaria are the epitome of demonic appearance more so even than the Coronans . In addition to horns similar to the Coronans the Akumarians also have fully functioning wings and tails which vary in size and shape depending on the persons heritage, the purest have batlike wings and tails of a solid color that end in a spade like shape. Variations of the species can have more draconic looking or even feathered wings and tails though feathers are the rarest of the rare and are typically hardest to maintain due to the hostility of the land they live in (lava, fire, intense heat) that tend burn or otherwise damage/destroy feathers. Unique Traits The horns wings and tails of the Akumarian are unique to each and every individual of the species though the composition stays the same. the horns and wings are both fashioned from extremely strong and durable bone, much stronger than most of the rest of their skeletons. The tail of an Akumarian is highly flexible and easily controlled, it is structured much like a snake and is mostly muscle though the tip in whatever shape may be made of solid bone under a layer of flesh or may be just bone. Inter-species relationships Strength Sitting at the same depth as the Coronans the Akumarians have evolved similar resistances to heat varying slightly from person to person. Their bodies have adapted to be much tougher and resistant to outside damage in any form, this is especially evident in the wings of this species. The wings of an Akumarian are deceptively strong, usually stronger than the arms of the same Akumarian though it does depend on how that Akumarian fights, trains, or works. It is so far unknown as to wether the Coronans or the Akumarian are naturally stronger given that both of them are naturally monsterous and can push themselves further. The Akumarians posses the same type of cat-like eyes that the other residents of the Dark and Dark Dark Sea have which allow them to see in the dark far better than any surface dweller. The term "Superhuman" is used to describe the exceptionally strong Coronan where as reaching the same levels of strength earns an Akumarian the title of "Archdemon" while most Akumarians are simply "Demons". There is a select group that is vastly superior to all other Akumarians, the descendents of the original Akumarian king posses strength from birth that sets them at the level of a "Devil" which is the third tier of power for an Akumarian. There is no word for what one of these few become if they reach a new power plateau as it has only happened with the first King. The Akumarians might does not end with their physical strength, they are gifted tacticians and skilled crafters by default, though of course some are more skilled than others at various things as is natural in any form of society. Those that have an aptitude for battle become either soldiers within their land or pirates on the surface world. This aptitude is found at a very young age when all Akumarians are trained to fight to some degree, though only the talented are taught Akumarian Tai Jutsu which makes use of the incredibly strong bodies aswell as the immeasurably hard bones of the wings and horns for powerful blows in addition to the normal eight limbs of Tai Jutsu (feet knees elbows and hands). Beliefs Trivia *Akumaria is a combination of "Akuma" and "Aria" which mean "Demon" and "Wild" respectively. As such the Akumarians are Wild Demons. Category:Island Category:Hell island related Category:Masterreaper